


The good old days.

by nimroid



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimroid/pseuds/nimroid
Summary: ‘’Just tell me what you want.’’’’I want you and I to party like we did back when we were best friends.’’‘’We broke up, Jonah.’’





	1. Pilot chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is more of a test chapter to see how active shippers this ship has, lmao.  
> Uh I'm trying to remember as much as I can from the show and its timeline, in this fic Dan and Amy work as lobbyists as Jonah is still in the White House for the 23456 time (I think that's how it's in the series but that's how it definitely is in this fic), it will work to Jonah being a congressman and Dan going to work for CBS and their break up, hence the quote in the summary, and I'm going to strive for a happy ending.  
> Constructive criticism is very welcome, please, thank you.

Dan stared at the bedside clock for a few minutes before rolling over and pushing Jonah’s shoulder.  
‘’You need to get to work.’’ He mumbled as Jonah moved back closer to Dan and bit his arm in payback. ‘’You need to get to work.’’  
Dan rolled his eyes. ‘’Are you mocking me?’’  
‘’No, I’m serving you facts.’’ Jonah smiled and kissed him quickly before sitting up lazily.  
Dan turned his head back to stare at the clock as Jonah pulled the covers off of them and moved his hand to lazily trace patterns over Dan’s leg. ‘’Important meeting?’’  
Dan shrugged and combed his fingers through his hair. ’’When don’t I have meetings.’’ He more stated than asked.  
Jonah looked down at him. ‘’I’m just asking. Do you have time for breakfast?’’  
‘’Is that code for sex?’’  
‘’Do you want it to be?’’ Jonah grinned and leaned down to kiss Dan, they made out for a couple of seconds before Dan pushed Jonah’s face away and got out of bed. ‘’Your dicks too small for me anyway.’’ Dan smirked as he went towards the bathroom.  
‘’Fuck you it’s cold in here and you know it. Are you going to shower?’’ Jonah watched Dan as he walked away. ‘’Well can I join you?’’ He tried again as Dan didn’t answer and closed the bathroom door after him. Jonah got up quickly to try the handle for the door only to find it locked. ‘’Fucker.’’ He hit his fist to the door as he heard the shower turn on. Jonah retrieved back to the bed to pull his boxers on before going to the kitchen to make coffee.

-

Dan raised an eyebrow as Amy stared at him from across their small table at the café. ‘’Did you lose your phone?’’  
‘’What? I’m thinking about how one of these days you’re going to have to introduce the mysterious neck biter to me.’’  
‘’Fuck. Is it that obvious?’’ He quickly moved his hand over his neck and looked around.  
Amy threw her straw at him. ‘’Oh fuck you, like you didn’t notice that thing in the bathroom mirror this morning.’’  
The truth is that Dan didn’t have time to notice the hickey on his neck, Jonah had attacked him, like a 12 year old who was experiencing their first time of Seven minutes in Heaven, just before they were set to head out of Dan’s apartment. Dan took his own phone in hand and opened the front facing camera to inspect the damage. ‘’It’s barely the size of a mosquito bite.’’ He threw Amy’s straw back at her.  
‘’Well it’s there, and it keeps showing up, so either you keep banging toothless grandmothers or you’re training in a virgin.’’ Amy smirked, pleased with her wannabe insult. Dan rolled his eyes, virgin, hardly, he thought as he looked at Amy, you’ve fucked him too.  
‘’So which is it?’’ She asked  
‘’Training virgins is my second hobby.’’ He smiled and stood up. ‘’We should get to the office already.’’  
She rolled her eyes and got up. ‘’And what’s your first hobby, if I may ask?’’  
‘’Collecting stamps.’’ He looked at her seriously as he walked past her.


	2. Chaper one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have excuses upon excuses why this is so late so I thought y'all deserve this quick one.

Dan moved around on the bed until he was kneeling between Jonah’s legs. He reached behind himself and pulled his shirt off over his head before reaching down to unbuckle Jonah’s belt, Dan pulled his jeans down slowly while making a show of licking his lips before bowing down and taking Jonah’s cock into his mouth.

Jonah let his head fall back and closed his eyes. Dan didn’t tease, he never did when he knew what he wanted and went right for it, going down until his nose was buried in hair. Jonah groaned and rocked his hips a tiny bit and Dan took it as encouragement and started bobbing his head, sliding his mouth up and down the hard length, seeing Jonah’s fingers tighten in his bed sheets as he keens while Dan does his best to keep his hips still. Jonah feels the buildup to his orgasm rising and grabs Dan’s hair in his fist as he tries to get some control and picks up the pace of his hips as he fucks his cock into Dan’s mouth, he was seconds away from coming when Dan pulled away quickly, when his cock slapped his stomach, Jonah whimpered as Dan smirked and sat back up.

 

Jonah was panting with short breaths as he stared up at Dan who leaned over to the nightstand to pull out a bottle of lube.

‘’No condoms this time, are you out?’’

Dan raised an eyebrow. ‘’Well have you been fucking someone else?’’

Jonah was quiet for a few seconds, he hasn’t. ‘’No.’’

Dan nodded. ‘’Then there’s no problem, I trust you’re clean.’’ He smiled while opening the bottle and squirted some lube on his, he was about to reach for Jonah’s cock when Jonah grabbed his wrist.

‘’Have you been fucking other people?’’ Jonah questioned.

‘’What’s it to you?’’

‘’I thought I was your only one.’’

Dan laughed softly and pulled his hand free as Jonah sat up angrily. ‘’Then how do I know you’re clean?’’

Dan rolled his eyes and pushed Jonah back down and wrapped his lubed fingers around Jonah’s cock and slowly stroked him. ‘’Unlike others in this room, I’m not stupid.’’

‘’We’re alone in this apartment.’’

‘’Go figure.’’ Dan smiled and leaned down to kiss Jonah slowly.

* * *

 

Jonah swirled in his chair slowly while staring into the distance. ‘’I mean he just laughed, what does that even mean, who does he think he is?’’

‘’I’m sure he didn’t have an ulterior motive.’’ Richard shrugged and kept typing on the computer.

‘’What if I just march into his office and demanded an answer?’’

‘’Im pretty sure we’re not welcome back to the building after the whole zucchini exporter fiasco.’’

‘’Well it’s not my fault Amy quit! Plus she works there now so what does it matter.’’ Jonah sighed and stood up to stare out of the window.

‘’All at you own risk.’’ Richard hummed while Jonah plotted.

 

Jonah stared out of the window for a few more minutes before turning around and grabbing his stuff. ‘’I’ll most likely be out for the rest of the day.’’

‘’Bye.’’ Richard waved after him as Jonah made his way outside and calculated in his head the fastest way to get to Dan’s office before just hailing a cab and getting inside.

* * *

 

Dan was in Amy’s office going over some paperwork with her when the yelling started, he and Amy both raised their head to see what all the noise was about and rolled his eyes when he saw Jonah making his way to his office with a young woman half running after him, the pair in a heated argument over whether or not Jonah was allowed inside the building.

‘’What the fuck is he doing here.’’ Amy asked sharply while there eyes followed Jonah.

‘’I got it.’’ Dan sat up straight from where he was leaning against Amy’s desk and left her office. He waved away the woman and told her it was okay and let Jonah into his office. Dan closed the door and ducked quickly when Jonah was leaning in for a kiss. ‘’What the fuck Jonah, we don’t do that in public.’’

‘’This is hardly public, it’s your office.’’

‘’With glass walls, idiot. Glass, walls. With strangers, and co-workers and Amy fucking Brookheimer, staring at us.’’ Dan pointed to Amy and turned to look at her, Amy stared back at them with her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised. Dan turned his head back to look at Jonah. ‘’ And what the hell is wrong with you? You can ’t just run in here and scream bloody murder like you own the place. It’s my work place, it’s my ass on the line, I could get fired for shit like this.’’

‘’I just wanted to see you.’’ Jonah raised his voice over Dan’s

‘’Well next time call ahead.’’ Dan went to sit down behind his desk.

Jonah bit his lip and stared at the floor for a while.

‘’You either talk or you leave.’’ Dan turned on his computer.

‘’Well am I seeing you later tonight?’’

‘’You think I’m in the mood for sex after all off this?''

‘’Who said anything about fucking.’’ Jonah whispered while looking around the office and his eyes landed on the emoji stamp on Dan’s desk, it belonged to a set of three. Jonah knew because he had won the set for Dan, it had taken a lot of convincing but in the end Jonah had managed to get Dan to come with him to a carnival out in Crofton, it was one of those string pulling games, every string one.

Dan sighed. ‘’What else would there be to do?’’

‘’Dinner, for example.’’

‘’Just get the fuck out of my office before I start yelling again.’’ Dan looked up at him.

Jonah nodded slowly. ‘’If that’s what you think of me.’’ He nodded again and left.

Dan didn’t even have time to hit his head on his desk before Amy stormed into his office. ‘’What the hell was that. What did he want.’’

‘’Just his usual Jonah bullshit.’’ Dan shrugged and stared to type nonsense on an open document to make it seem he was too busy for her.

Amy nodded. ‘’Another time then.’’ She said in a tone which meant she wasn’t going to let it slide and Dan knew it. He sighed in relief when she left his office.

* * *

 

It was nearing eight when Dan stopped by the door and dug the keys out of his pocket and carefully opened the door to Jonah’s apartment. He closed the door before taking off his shoes and making his way to stand by the recliner Jonah was laying on and sipping tea while watching tv. Jonah looked at Dan for a second before turning back to the tv.

‘’You look very fuckable in those glasses.’’

Jonah sighed. ‘’What do you want, Egan.’’

‘’Peace offering.’’ Dan held up the bag with Chinese takeout. ‘’I heard egg rolls are the new box of roses.’’

‘’Do you mean bouquet of roses with a box of chocolate?’’

‘’You know what the fuck I mean, come eat your food.’’ Dan went to put it on the kitchen table. Jonah rolled his eyes and put his mug away before getting up and followed Dan to join him at the table. They ate in silence for a while. ‘’Are you going to say it?’’ Jonah looked at him while stabbing his fork into the takeout box.

‘’Don’t push your luck.’’

‘’Just say it, it won’t kill you.’’

Dan sighed and put his chopsticks down. ‘’Will you also say it?’’

Jonah shrugged. ‘’Maybe.’’

‘’I’m sorry.’’

‘’Do you mean it?’’

‘’I do.’’ Dan nodded and picked his chopsticks back up to continue eating.

‘’I am also sorry.’’ Jonah said and also continued eating. They sat in another moment of silence before Dan cleared his throat.

‘’You are the only one.’’ Jonah looked at him and they stared at each other for a while before Jonah leaned over the table to kiss Dan. Dan grunted softly as Jonah more than attacked him with his mouth as they made out for a few seconds before Dan pushed him away. ‘’But if you ever, and I mean ever, show up at my office like that again, you won’t be.’’ Jonah nodded quickly before kissing Dan again.


End file.
